Getting It Right
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: “You are very good at that.” Ron said breaking the kiss and placing his forehead on Hermione's. Hermione smiled and then moved so she could look into his deep cobalt eyes. “It’s always the tone of surprise from you.” Hermione said kissing Ron again.
1. Coming Home

Hermione Granger lay in the grass down by the pond at the Burrow. It had been a two weeks since the battle at Hogwarts. Harry did what he was born to do and defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. Hermione and Ron had fought alongside him as did Ginny. Harry almost lost it when Ginny walked into the room and started fighting but there was no telling her to leave.

Hermione then thought about those who fell that day; 4 professors, 13 students, and a few Order members. Hermione had shed tears for these people because even thought she didn't really know them they died to save her, Ron, Ginny and Harry and the rest of the world.

Hermione's mind drifted to Ron. She had kissed him before the final battle, and what a kiss it was. Hermione had never felt such passion, such love in her life. Ron and Hermione hadn't talked since that kiss though.

He hadn't been home. He was in the hospital getting treatment for his broken leg. He would be coming home today. Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione to get the Burrow ready for Ron's return and she had. She had cleaned and enlarged Ron's bed a little so he could put her leg up when he needed too. And she even cooked his favorite meal for tonight.

She had even but a small extra bed in his room so she could stay with him. Mrs. Weasley wasn't greatly happy about this but Hermione told her that Ron would need to take potions 4 times a night and she wasn't running back and forth all night. After a few days Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione her blessing saying she would have done the same for Arthur.

Hermione got off the ground and started to walk back to the house. Ron would be there soon. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be bringing Ron home and Harry and Ginny would be over for dinner. Hermione finished everything and sat at the table.

"Hermione are you here?" Ron called walking in threw the front door.

Hermione closed her eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione almost ran to the door to see Ron standing before her. Hermione just looked at him. He was skinner than just a week ago and he looked tired. Ron held out his arms and Hermione places herself securely in them.

"I missed you." Ron whispered into Hermione's hair. He loved her hair even if she didn't. Hermione pulled back after a moment and placed a soft kiss on Ron's lips. It was the first kiss they had shared since this whole mess was over and it felt so full of love Ron couldn't stand it.

"Would you mind helping me to my room? I need to change and put my things away and take a nap before dinner." Ron asked turning a little red, just in his ears.

Hermione simply nodded and him and placed her arm around his middle. It wasn't easy him being 7 inches taller than she but somehow they got Ron up to his room. Once the room was shut Ron crossed the room in two strides; a stark contrast to what he was doing before this.

"Your knee is fine now isn't it?" Hermione asked in a monotone voice.

"Right as rain but if I told you that would you have held on to me like that downstairs?" Ron gave Hermione one of his famous grins. "I have been waiting 7 years from this Hermione, I'm sorry if you thought that was unfair." Ron said his eyes dimming just a bit.

Hermione just shook her head. "I have been waiting too Ron." Hermione said looking at his feet.

Ron crossed the room to where Hermione stood. Slowly his arms went around her waist and her hands went to his back. Ron's lips crashed down and Hermione's in the deepest kiss they ever shared up to that point. Ron could taste the peppermint tea Hermione head before he arrived and he smiled against her lips.

"You are very good at that." Ron said breaking the kiss and placing his forehead on Hermione's.

Hermione smiled and then moved so she could look into his deep cobalt eyes. "It's always the tone of surprise from you." Hermione said kissing Ron again.

Ron pulled Hermione flush against his body and she started crying softly. Hermione knew that the fact that they were together but hadn't said those three little words was getting to her. It was getting to him too.

"Hermione I need to tell you something." Ron said grinning, looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt herself nodded slowly.

"I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend and one day my wife." Ron said trying not to say these very important words too fast or too softly.

"I love you too Ron. And nothing would make me happier that being your girlfriend and one day your wife." Hermione said as her own tears started to flow.

Ron hugged Hermione again. This time his hands moved farther south to the bottom of her waist. Ron was the first man and she prayed the last man to do this simple gesture to her.

"I have to go after my parents. Will you come with me?" Hermione said not taking her eyes off Ron's eyes.

"Anything you wish my dear Hermione." Ron smiled at Hermione once again pulling her back close to his body. Hermione found she liked being so close to him.

"I'm going to change. You can watch if you want." Ron said as he voice squeaked a little.

Hermione wanted to so badly but knew it wasn't right. But after almost year of sleeping next to Ron every night without him being her boyfriend why not. Hermione slowly nodded her head yes.

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed as he smiled and got some clothes out of his dresser to put on. He removed his shirt, the scares of the Brains still easily seen. Ron had a few small scares on his back but Hermione still though he was perfect.

Ron's back was to Hermione. "Hermione I have a slight problem." Ron said threw gritted teeth. Hermione bit back a giggle. Maybe Ron would put a show on for her if she helped him with it.

"Well Ron when you have a problem you must . . . what's the expression . . . take it in hand." Hermione tired not to burst out laughing.

"You want to watch me do that don't you?" Ron asked his voice lighter than it was a moment ago.

"About as much as you want to watch me." Hermione said not laughing as Ron turned around.

Hermione could see the budge in Ron's boxers. Ron had the most amazing look Hermione had ever seen on his face. Slowly Ron's hand pulled down his boxers. Hermione for the first time saw Ron's massive cock. She almost reached out and touched it but sat on her hand so she couldn't.

"Is it always that big?" Hermione asked looking between Ron's face and his thighs.

"Only when you're around love." Ron said as his hand started to move over his cock. Ron's thumb rubbed the small amount of per cum around the head making it shine. Hermione found herself wondering what it tasted like.

Ron gave himself long slow strokes throwing back his head and moaning. Hermione saw his other hand cup his balls and rub them softly.

Hermione couldn't help Hermione she moved to her knees and before she lost her nerve removed Ron's hand and replaced it with her mouth. Ron could fell Hermione removed his hand and hoped for this but the realty of it was almost too much.

Hermione used her mouth like Ron had his hand; long and slow strokes. She used her right hand to play with her balls feeling then tighten a little.

Ron's head snapped forward and his eyes opened. Before Hermione could do anything he grabbed her and pulled her to his side. She was about to protest and ask if she did something wrong when she saw what was happening. Ron let go and spilling all over himself and it dripped onto the floor.

Ron let out one long moan as he used the hand that wasn't around Hermione wrist to stroke himself threw his orgasm. Ron stumbled to the bed and laid down. His face was flushed and he body looked tired. Hermione used her wand to cast a few cleaning charms and looked at Ron.

Ron was just under the top sheet of his bed and Hermione could still see his outline. Ron's eyes were closed but he held out his arm so Hermione would lie next to him on his bed. Hermione who was still fully clothed did as he silently asked her. Ron pulled her as close as he could and turned so his face was in her hair.

"Now that's a home coming." Ron joked.

"I did well then?" Hermione asked still a little shocked that she did that. "I have never done that before." Hermione admitted. She knew something like that mattered to Ron. But deep down if she wasn't the first girl to do that to Ron it would hurt her just a little.

"Yes Hermione, like everything else you beat out all competition." Ron grinned at her. He could see his words hurt her a little because they implied that he had had more than one girl do that to him.

Hermione turned away from Ron and shifted on the bed just enough he knew he would need to talk to her. Ron hated when he hurt Hermione; he hated it more when he did it and there was nothing to hurt over.

"Hermione it was a joke. Well not about how good it felt because I have never felt something that intense but you were the first girl who ever did that to me." Ron said in almost a childlike voice.

Hermione turned back to him on the bed. Her left hand was tracing the shapes of the scars on his chest. Ron could till Hermione was trying not to cry.

"You're not just saying that so I will do it again are you? Because I swear if I find out you lied to me . . . I will die." It was not what Ron expected her to say therefore it hurt that much more. She was not threatening his body or merely his life but his very existence for a lie he knew he never could or would never tell her.

"Hermione look into my eyes. I swear to all that is good in the world you are the only woman besides my mother who had ever seen my naked. Ok maybe Ginny when we were little but that's the list." Ron was trying to get a smile on her face and it worked.

Hermione buried his face in Ron's chest. "I'm sorry I jumped to assumptions." Hermione said softly. "So the list of the woman that has seen you naked is your mother, your sister and your girlfriend. Wow that's pretty sad." Hermione said after a moment.

"Oh well what men have seen you naked?" Ron tried not to let the anger in his voice show, it wasn't over Hermione joke because it was a little sad, but over any man other then he seeing her with no clothes on. And he had only done that once and he wasn't sure she knew about it.

"Well my father of course when I was little, most of my family when I was little in fact I use to run around naked at like 2." Hermione grinned.

"Ok let's more on to more resent say over the age of 13 or so." Ron tried to get the information without prying to badly.

"George, Charlie, Fred twice I think." Ron cut Hermione off.

"Why the hell did my brothers see you naked?" Ron tried to push down is temper once it showed.

"The lock on the bathroom door was broken and you had the bathroom before me and they thought you were still there so they went to get something as I was stepping out of the shower. It was before 4th year, there wasn't much to see back then. Fred saw me again before 7th year same reason; lot more to see then." Hermione grinned. Ron calmed down a little. She hadn't just been showing herself off. For that Ron was thankful.

"Well they all have seen my in my glory so I guess it's ok." Ron grinned and took a kiss from Hermione.

"There's one other and you're not going to like who it is." Hermione said closing her eyes.

"It was Krum wasn't it?" Ron asked closing his eyes and feeling her head tell him it was.

"Can I explain?" Hermione asked in a very scared voice. Ron's head this time said yes.

"It was between 5th year and 6th year before I came here. I went to see him for 3 weeks. He had a pool, and indoor pool, and we decided to go swimming. I got out after about an hour and went to take a shower. I forgot my robe in my room and just had a towel on. When he came into the hallway I jumped and the towel fell. He turned around a moment later and I ran back to me room. He didn't get a chance to see much and the reason I was there is because his girlfriend, wanted to meet some of his friends." Hermione said looking at Ron for signs of anger.

"That's all of it? No flashing Dean or anyone over the years?" Ron asked in a playful tone.

"Oh I didn't know we were counting that. I might need some parchment to writing them down to get them all straight." Hermione said moving to get up. When Ron saw her giggle an fall back to the bed he knew that indeed that was here list. Now if he could get on the list with her knowing it he hoped they would both be complete.

"So Hermione you're on my list but I'm not on yours. I want to be on the list Hermione." Ron said kissing Hermione before looking back into her eyes.

"I want you on my list too Ron." Hermione said blushing a little. "You're the only one that would be on my list that I really want there." Hermione said kissing Ron again.

Hermione could feel that Ron was hard again when he rolled so he was pinning her a little. Hermione found she liked the feeling of Ron pinning her to a bed.

"Can I see you?" Ron asked, Hermione pulled away, she bit her lip and nodded her head.

Hermione pulled her shirt over her head. Hermione sat up and took off her trainers and socks. She took a deep breath and pulled her jeans off and stood. Ron's eyes raked over Hermione's body. Ron couldn't stop the reaction his body had to Hermione.

"Hermione you're so beautiful." Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it. They hugged but this time they were very few things between them. Hermione still felt what she did to Ron, how hard she made him. She closed her eyes and turned around and got into the. Ron got under the covers and held Hermione to him. Hermione put her head on Ron's chest and drew little shapes with her finger.

"You made me yours do I get the same privilege?" Ron asked looking at Hermione. Ron licked his lips. Hermione reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, she slid it off and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Good Merlin even better than the first time." Ron whispered. He reached over and softly touched Hermione. He rubbed her with his thumb. Hermione let a moan out and Ron grinned. He bent his head down and took one of Hermione's taut nipples in his mouth and Hermione moaned out louder this time. Ron moved to the other one and used his tongue as before to make Hermione moan out.

"What did you mean better than the first time?" Hermione asked once her brain came back to her. Ron turned a little redder and couldn't look at her.

"Well you see . . . when you went off to use the pond by were we camped Harry and I would go after you just for protection. Well one time . . . I forgot to not . . . not look when you got out and saw you; before you wrapped your towel around you that is." Ron closed his eyes and waited for the birds to attack.

"Yeah I knew you were there. Harry and I talked more nights he "watched" over me." Hermione said laughing. "I kind of hoped you would just once walk over to me so I could do something." Hermione said looking into Ron's now open eyes.

Hermione lift his head and kissed his lips. She looked in his eyes and saw the love that was there. She lifted herself up and removed her knickers. She laid back, all the coverings removed from her body. Ron looked at her and he couldn't help but put his hand on her thigh, moving his fingers over the creamy flesh.

"Will you show me what you like?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. Ron moved so he could watch her hoping he would be as good to her as she was to him.

Hermione started moving her right hand lower on her body. Ron watched as Hermione moved her fingers in and out of her body. Every few moments she would hit a small nub of flesh. Hermione's eyes were closed and her other hand was in Ron's. She had reached for him before she started.

Ron touched Hermione's wrist gently. He wanted her to stop so he could touch her but he didn't want her to come out of the dream like state she was in.

Ron moved his fingers inside Hermione. They stretched her beyond what she had done to herself and Hermione cried out in pleasure. Ron's thumb found the nub of flesh Hermione had touched earlier and Ron could feel Hermione rub against his hand.

Ron brought his tongue down to join his fingers and he felt Hermione lose it. Her knees clamped around his head and the she released him.

Ron just cast a cleaning charm before joining her at the head of the bed. Something had told him he did that very well for his first time.

"Well would you like a grade?" Hermione asked once she could open her eyes. The look on Ron's face told her the answer.

"I would say you got a B." Hermione laughed at the look to confusion on Ron's face. "The B is for Bloody Brilliant." Hermione grinned as Ron bent down and kissed her.

"I like doing that to you. You get such a look of tranquility on your face." Ron said kissing Hermione shoulder.

Hermione just lay in Ron's arms. This was the happiest she had been in a very long time. Ron looked in Hermione's eyes and smiled at her.

"When are we leaving?" Ron asked in a soft voice.

"I have a flight booked for tomorrow. I hope that's ok." Hermione looked into Ron's eyes begging him to tell her that was ok.

"Help me pack?" Ron asked. Hermione kissed his cheek and nodded. Both Ron and Hermione stood up and got dressed. Ron didn't bother to put his shirt back on though. Hermione didn't mind that to much.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Ron asked pulling out a large duff bag to pack his things in.

"I really don't know. But I rented a house in Melbourne so we don't have to pay for hotels the whole time." Hermione said looking at Ron who nodded.

"So you are asking me to move in with you?" Ron chuckled before pulling Hermione to him and kissing her so hard she cried out.

"I love being able to do that anytime I want." Ron said as he pulled away a mere inch.

"Well I guess you get to now." Hermione said kissing Ron again.

Hermione heard the sound of someone on the stairs and quickly tossed Ron a shirt. Ron put it on and sat down on the bed before Ginny and Harry walked threw the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ron asked.

Then something caught all 4 pairs of eyes. Hermione's black lace bra was on the floor half way between Harry and Ron.

"Looks a little big for you mate." Harry grinned.

"Get out before I hex you in a place my dear sister would not like." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Dinner is in a half house. Mum would notice if you two weren't there just remember that." Ginny said before she and Harry left the room shutting the door.

Ron picked up Hermione's bra and handed it to her. Hermione turned a little red but not as bad as she once might have. Ron just grinned at Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked sitting on the bed. He held his hand so Hermione would sit next to him.

"You may." Hermione smirked as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Can I maybe call you Mione? I know you told me to stop after 6th year but like calling you that." Ron looked shy and it made Hermione laugh.

"Yes Ron you can. I only told you that because your tongue was down Lavender's throat at the time. I like when you call me that." Hermione smiled and sat on Ron's lap. "I like that you ask me about things like that. I like that you are trying." Hermione said kissing Ron's jaw line.

Ron let Hermione kiss him for a few moments before stopping her. Hermione knew he didn't want to but if they didn't get down to dinner soon his Mum would come looking for him and that wasn't good.

Hermione made sure all of her clothing was in order and Ron made sure his was and they walked hand and hand down stairs. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table talking to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

"How was your nap?" Mrs. Weasley asked not seeing them blush.

"Best nap I think I have ever taken." Ron said kissing the back of Hermione's hand.

Dinner was large but quite that night. Mrs. Weasley still cooked like there were 15 of them for dinner, but Ron and Harry both ate like 4 people each.

Ginny had gotten her parent's to let her stay with Harry at his place that night. He had asked her to marry him the first time she ran into his arms and Ron didn't think they spend an hour apart in the last 2 weeks.

Harry and Ginny gave Hermione and Ron a look before hugging them and staying good night. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed leaving Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch.

"Well I think we should go to bed. We need to get up early tomorrow." Hermione said standing holding out her hand. Ron took it quickly.

"Go to bed or go to sleep?" Ron grinned down at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ron and Hermione walked up to their room. Ron liked it was their room, not just his anymore. Hermione could tell his knee was hurting as she handed him some potion to help him sleep.

"You are going to sleep next to me right?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione turned a little red and nodded yes. "Good because I don't think I could fit in the other bed." Ron grinned.

Ron knew Hermione hated to sleep in a lot of clothing. He had seen what she wore with two males in a tent and it wasn't much, he couldn't wait to see what she wore tonight. When he did he just about lost it. Hermione had a pair of his boxers and one of his tee-shirts on. Ron's jaw dropped and he then smiled.

"Those boxers have never looked so good." Ron said pulling Hermione close to him as she got into the bed next to him.

"You look pretty good too Ron." Hermione said as her head found its way to Ron's chest. They were a perfect fit.

"I like this." Ron said kissing the top of Hermione's head. "I didn't think I would ever really get this. I'm glad you said yes to being my girlfriend." Ron said kissing the top of Hermione's head once more.

"I'm glad I said yes too." Ron held Hermione close as they both feel asleep dreaming about their trip. Hermione dreamed of her parents and Ron of the plane that would take them there and a question he needed to ask Hermione father when he saw him.

Both Ron and Hermione had not been able to sleep threw the night in the last year without waking up. It might be only for a moment but they always woke up 5 or so times a night to check on everything. That night neither woke until Hermione's alarm went off at 7.


	2. Fly Away

Ron hit it off and turned back to look at Hermione. Her hair was all over the place, her shirt had ridden up a little in the night, her face had some lines on it from being against his skin; she had never looked so good to Ron.

"I like this look on you Mione." Ron said pulling Hermione back to him so he could feel her against his skin once more.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him as she got out of the bed. She stretched and grabbed her clothes to go take a shower.

Ron let Hermione take her shower alone knowing if he ever went near the bathroom now his mother would kill him. Hermione came back and Ron walked down, slowly, he walked down.

Ron showered and put his boxers and jeans on and heard a knock at the door. Hermione put her head threw and looked at him.

"Do you mind if I do my hair in here well you shave and stuff?" Hermione asked looking a little uneasy.

Ron just nodded for her to come in and moved so she had room to do what she needed. Ron was amazed how easy they used such a small space. Hermione stood in front of Ron. He was tall enough to see his face over her body. Once they were both done Ron put on his shirt and went to get their bags.

"Well dears make sure your Floo call us when you get there. And if you need us you know where we will be." Mrs. Weasley said hugging both Hermione and Ron. Ron could tell she didn't want him to go but wasn't going to stand in his way.

Hermione and Ron Flooed to Wizard London and walked into the muggle part. Hermione took Ron's hand and lead him to the Muggle airport in London.

Ron had never seen so many strange things in his life but he just held Hermione's hand and let her do all the talking. Before Ron knew it they were seated in what Hermione told him was 1st class.

"Are you ok Ron?" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear as she once again took his hand. The seat he was in was nicer than he thought it would be and the plane seamed to be more secure than he thought it would be.

"I'm better than you were the first time on a broom." Ron grinned know Hermione hated flying that way. Ron did hope maybe if he was behind her she would let him take her for a small ride. He had always wanted to do that.

Hermione fell asleep shortly after the plan took off. Her head was resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron put his arm on Hermione's shoulders so she was laying close to him.

Their flight was 24 hours, with two stops but they didn't have to get off the plane at all. Hermione slept for the first 4 hours.

"Hey." She said yawning as she woke up. She turned so she was a little closer to Ron.

"Have a nice nap?" Ron asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I dreamed of you the whole time." Hermione grinned.

"So nightmares then?" Ron asked before softly kissing Hermione. Hermione just moved her hand into his hair.

"You know I could cast a spell so it looks like we are sleeping so we can have a bit of fun." Hermione said moving her free hands down slowly. Soon it found it's way her Ron's belt.

"Mione you don't have to . . . I mean if you don't want to." Ron said looking into the brown eyes he loved so much.

"Why do guys say that?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "It like they think we are offering to do some painful thing. All I'm doing is what you would be if you were alone in this state. You act like it's such a chore to sit threw." Hermione said kissing the skin on Ron's neck.

"I don't know why other guys say it Hermione. I just don't want you to think that's all I want from you. I don't want you to think you have to every time I get an image in my head. And I can say with no question at all it is NOT a chore to sit threw." Ron said brushing the tips of his fingers alone the exposed skin of Hermione's knee.

Hermione took her wand out and cast a spell quickly and discreetly. "Just a hint, ask me if I'm sure about anything again and I will make sure never have to ask again." Hermione smiled at Ron before moving to her knees.

When she moved in front of Ron she started rubbing him slowly. Ron just thanked God there was so much room between seats. Hermione undid Ron's jeans and took him out of his boxers. She could see how ready he was in such a short amount of time, she liked that.

"God you're so hard already. Wonder what would happen if I do this?" Hermione said before taking Ron in her mouth. She could hear him moan but she could also tell he was trying to make himself be quite.

"They can't hear you. Be as loud as you want." Hermione grinned up at Ron before she went back to what she was doing. She licked and sucked at Ron pushing his closer and closer to what he wanted. But she wouldn't let him let go, not yet.

Hermione got up and Ron's eyes opened. Hermione straddled Ron's lap and smiled when he realized she had nothing on under her skirt. Ron's hands moved her Hermione's hips.

"I know you said no asking so I won't. But I would move if you're not planning to move to your left." Ron said threw gritted teeth. Hermione just smiled before she impaled herself on Ron.

Ron could see the tears form in Hermione eyes before a new look took their place. Hermione rocked forward causing them both to moan out.

"Ok love?" Ron asked when she didn't move again.

Hermione put her head against Ron's shoulder and nodded yes. Ron moved his hand so he could help Hermione lift herself up and down. Slowly they built a rhythm that left them both moaning out.

"Fuck." Hermione said as Ron moved deeper within her.

"Feels so good; love you." Ron added a moment later.

"Love you too." Hermione said as she sucked on Ron's neck. Hermione's hand moved between her and Ron. Then she moved so she was looking into his eyes.

"Can I have you hand?" Hermione asked moving her hips in a figure 8 pattern. Hermione took Ron's right hand and moved it between them. She showed Ron once again where to rub her and soon after that he felt her let go. Ron couldn't stand anymore and with one final movement spilled into her.

Hermione cast some cleaning charms made sure they both looked the way they had before and then reversed the spell that was around them blocking them from sight.

"Thank you." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. "Not for anything other than trusting me with your first time to be mine. I have a tendency to screw things up, guess it came in handy this time." Ron grinned at his own joke.

"You know if you make bad jokes your first time could become your last." Hermione said before giving Ron a look that made him know that wasn't true.

"For some reason I think you liked it almost as much as I did. Might have been the words coming out of your mouth." Ron grinned. He liked that heroine said those dirty words as she moved him in and out of her.

"Yes well you joke about it won't have to worry will you?"Hermione grinned.

"Joke? It was one of the biggest turn-on's ever. You are so prim and proper I like being able to watch you say things like fuck. It makes me feel like I'm doing my job." Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his. "But I do have to say, and I'm not joking, I love you. You are the most amazing woman I know and I love you." Ron said looking Hermione right in the eyes.

"I love you too Ron. I think I have since I was 11 if I really think about it." Hermione said blushing for the first time of the day.

"I knew it would be you. There were times I tried to fight it but I think I knew when I saved you from the troll." Ron said still not making a joke. Hermione just put her head on Ron's shoulder and both just enjoyed being for a few hours.

12 hours into the flight Ron and Hermione were both board. They had played a few games of cards and two games of chess.

"Hey Hermione want t play a game?" Ron said after sitting in silence for about an hour,

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Well Fred and George gave a little truth serum. 2 drops in an 8 oz. glass last for about 2 hours. We could play truth." Ron asked grinning.

Hermione thought it for a moment. She could ask Ron questions and he would have to ask not this would be good.

"Sure I will play." Hermione got two cans of soda and poured them into glasses. She added 2 drops to each.

"Ok I will go first." Ron said with a grin. "Tell me one of your fanaticizes; the sexual type." Ron grinned.

Hermione closed her eyes. "You making love to me in my bed at my parent's house." Hermione said blushing a little. "What's one of yours?" Hermione asked.

Ron smirked. "I want you to tie me to a bed and have your way with me. Take total control of me, owning me." Ron whispered. Hermione's breath was caught in her lungs.

"Have you ever touched me wile I was sleeping?" Hermione asked. They had spent so many nights so close together.

"Almost every night I would brush the hair from your face, or pull the covers around you. But one night I put you hand on me and used you to get me off. I'm sorry baby." Ron said his eyes cast on the floor.

"I wasn't asleep. I tried to act it but I was awake. That's why I brushed you with my hand in the first place." Hermione said softly. "Ron you really thought I was sleeping? My eyes were open." Hermione said.

"You didn't say anything the next day so I thought you didn't remember it." Ron said still not looking at Hermione.

"I forgive you for whatever it is you did. And you can touch me anytime you want when I'm sleeping now ok?" Hermione said bringing her eyes in front on Ron's.

"Have you ever touched me?" Ron asked in a shy voice.

"I did a few times. I would wake up in your arms and you would be so hard. I just had to rub myself on you. God I wanted to pull down you boxers so bad. I wanted you inside of me." Hermione said with no apology in her voice.

"That's why I woke up with myself spilled into my boxers." Ron smiled before steeling a kiss.

"Have you ever touched a woman besides me?" Hermione asked.

"I touched Lavender's breast but nothing below her waist. Couldn't, I wanted you. She would have gotten mad if I came with your name on my lips." Ron smiled.

"That would have been bad." Hermione smiled wishing he had called her name out.

Hermione took out her wand and recast the spell around them. She moved so she was sitting on Ron's lap.

"I want you." She said simply before starting to suck on the skin that was the most sanative; his ears. Ron just moved his hands to Hermione's hips.

"I want you too baby." Ron moaned was Hermione hand once again found their way to Ron's pants. Hermione quickly moved them inside and began to move them over Ron's hot flesh.

"You are so big. I don't know how you don't spit me in two." Hermione whispered.

"God it feels so good when you're inside of my, moving in and in, in and out. You make me what should dirty things." Hermione said. She was sitting on Ron's lap but not letting his hard cock inside her yet.

"I love the feeling of you starching me, filling me. No other has done that Ron. I haven't let anyone else touch me. But I touched myself pretending they were your hands." Ron couldn't take anymore. He lifted Hermione up quickly and brought her back down, he slid into her.

Both moaned and moved not talking. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's strong shoulder. Ron's was on Hermione's. Hermione had her hands on Ron's shoulders and Ron had his on Hermione's hips.

"Does that fill you up? Do you want me big, thick cock pumping in and out of your tight, little space?" Ron growled. Hermione just rocked her hips forward.

"Do you know how many nights my hands went in my boxers? How many nights I called your name as I came? Do you know how many times I have made love to you in my mind?" Ron said lifting Hermione up and forcing her back down.

Hermione's head was back now and her mouth open. It was almost too much for Ron. He pulled one hand away from Hermione's hip and brought it between them. He rubbed her like she had showed him and soon both were calling the other's name as they came together.

Hermione let herself rest against Ron for a moment before she moved. He was still half hard when she got off and cast a few cleaning charms. He touched himself back in and Hermione fixed herself.

"That was amazing baby." Ron said pulling Hermione back on his lap and just holding her.

"You like calling me baby don't you?" Hermione asked.

"You don't mind do you? It just feels right. I know it's kind of a possessive thing, but I like us both being a little possessive." Ron smiled into Hermione's skin.

"I like it too. But just don't go overboard with the possessive stuff. I need you to trust me not to cheat on you and know I can take care of myself." Hermione said moving to look into Ron's eyes.

"I trust you with my life and my heart Hermione." Ron grinned back at her.

"Let's get some sleep. We have about 9 hours before the plane lands." Hermione said curling up on Ron's lap as they both slept.

When they woke up Hermione reversed her charm and then it was time to get off the plane. Hermione did the talking and Ron the lifting of their bags. Soon they found themselves at a nice little beach house. It had two bedrooms, a big bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Hermione and Ron were so tired they put their things down, stripped and got into bed so they could sleep.

"I love you Mione." Ron said before falling to sleep. Hermione was laying on her right side and Ron was holding her close from behind.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said before felling into her own sleep.


	3. A Day In The Life

Notes: Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's a little short but better than nothing. Enjoy and comment please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron woke up to the feeling of Hermione moving next to him. She was having a dream. Ron was about to wake her up but she started talking.

"I need you . . . need you so much." Hermione moaned out. Ron's just turned and watched as Hermione's hand were moving over her own body during her sleep. She reached out for Ron and he let her just touch him.

Hermione hands moved over Ron's body like they had been for years. She knew just where to touch, where to rub. Ron let out a moan that woke Hermione.

"What am I doing?" She asked looking at half closed eyes at Ron. Ron pulled her closer to him and kissed her until she was more awake.

"You were making me feel wonderful." Ron said in a husky voice.

"I was; was I? Hermione asked as she started to suck on Ron's neck.

"You woke me when you started talking. You reached out for me so I let you." Ron said turning so he was closer to Hermione. She could feel him hard on her belly.

Hermione smiled at Ron and moved so he was pressing her into the bed. Hermione though she might become addicted to that feeling and had no problem at all with it.

Ron pressed forward and Hermione meet him half way. He let out a strangled moan. Hermione ran her nails up and down Ron's back.

"Like that do you." Hermione laughed as she moved in time with Ron.

"I love it . . . and you . . . and this." Ron groaned out as he moved in and out of Hermione.

Hermione shifted pulling Ron deeper inside of her. Then she shifted him and was on top of him. She grinned and kissed him before sitting straight up and placing a hand on his chest.

Hermione didn't last very long riding on top of Ron and when she came she clammed around Ron causing him to come as well. Hermione's body dropped on Ron, he was still inside her. Hermione moved off him and cast some cleaning charms and fell back to sleep.

Hermione woke up to find Ron looking across the room. There was something in his face that kind of scared Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron looked at Hermione. "How long have we been friends?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Since you saved me from the troll first year." Hermione answered quickly.

"How long what you loved me. I mean really loved me, like this?" Ron motioned between them.

"I think 4th year. I was so that you didn't ask me to the ball because you were the only one I wanted to; but 5th year for sure." Hermione said in a voice with just a hint of bitterness about the first part and none in the 2nd.

"I loved you 3rd year. First time I ever had a wet dream it was after seeing you in those shorts you were wearing when you came down to get a book you forgot. But later in the year I knew, really knew I was in love." Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes. "How long have we been together?"

"The day of the Final Battle, May 2nd." Hermione said not knowing were this was going.

"I love you so much Hermione, so very much. I just don't want you to think I expect things from you. I should have controlled myself on the plane. You deserved something better than that for your first time." Ron said his voice full of emotion.

Hermione just closed her eyes before saying anything. Some days she wanted to hex him for saying things like this, some days she wanted to fuck him for it.

"Ron I have yet to do something with you I didn't want. Why do you assume that I would or did?" Hermione asked both hurt and relived it wasn't something bigger.

"We both have wanted this for so long. I don't want you to look back and think you were just doing this to keep me or something." Ron said in a small voice. "Because I can't give you everything you should have. I'm just the 6th son, the sidekick, the also run." Ron said not looking Hermione in the eyes.

"You know calling me a Mudblood would have hurt me less than what you just said. You are not only putting yourself down and insulting everything that I love about you but you are putting me down because I picked you. In all the years and all the things Malfoy said to me this hurts more. I will say this once so you better get it the first time. You are the only man I would ever let do any of the things you have done to me. You are the only man I love. You are the only man I want inside of me. You are not just the 6th son, the sidekick, or the also run." Hermione pulled Ron's head up so he was looking her in the eye.

"You are the son of a very brave and wonderful man, and my white knight. You are my reason for fighting a war that could have killed me. I didn't do it for Harry, or for even myself I fought for you. So we could be together, so we had a chance at forever. You saying to me; I don't want you to look back and think you were just doing this to keep me or something; dismisses everything we have done. It makes me feel as thought you see me as nothing more than a whore. Some slut that is using her body to get what she wants. If you ever say something like that to me again I will not only kick your sorry arse but I will let your mother, father, sister and all your brothers too. Do you understand me Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said in a tone that made Ron feel about a foot tall.

"Yes Mione. I'm sorry. I never . . . I don't think . . . you're not . . . a . . . whore." Ron said not able to say all the words at once.

"Well you saying something like that to me makes me feel like one. I will not be made to feel as if I'm using my body to get anything. Not ever you." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"I'm truly sorry I didn't mean it that way." Ron said looking into her eyes.

"I know that's why I have yet to hex your sorry arse to high heaven. But this is your only warning. I can make those birds look like a pleasant experience." Hermione grinned at Ron.

"I know. You are the smartest and most powerful witch in 100 years. You can do anything you want." Ron said both meaning it and trying to get on Hermione's good side.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me today." Hermione grinned.

Hermione called the Ministry down here. She told them who she was and what she did. They had set it up so someone was watching her parents at all times. Tomorrow they would go and reverse the spells. Today she and Ron would enjoy being young and in love.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"Well I thought we could just spend the day here. We can't go reverse the spell until tomorrow. I thought we could talk and just enjoy being together." Hermione said turning a little red.

"I like that idea. I enjoy being in bed with you. I enjoy spending time with you." Ron said making Hermione's blush darken.

Hermione moved so her head was resting on Ron's chest. It was late for her to still be in bed but there was no where she rather be.

"Do you want kids?" Hermione asked looking up at Ron.

"I want at least 4 but not more than 7. I like the idea of having a big family. What about you?" Ron asked looking into Hermione's eyes.

"5 sounds like a good number but yeah I want a big family. I hated being an only child. I loved going to your house and there being something always going on. But I only want to have your babies." Hermione smiled before she saw Ron's look change.

"Hermione we never did any spells." Ron said looking very pall.

"Ron it's ok I'm on something. I need some time before I'm ready for a little you." Hermione saw the color return the Ron's face.

"Thank God. Not that I thought you would try to do something to get me to stay." Ron added quickly. Hermione just kissed him.

"I'm going to go make us something for lunch. I'll be back in a few moments." Ron said getting up. He didn't put boxers on just walked out of the room.

Hermione slept until Ron walked back in the room. He had two plates, two turkey sandwiches and some chips on each plate and two cans of soda.

"Here you go baby." Ron said handing over a plate to her and then a soda. Hermione took hers and sat up. She had put Ron's shirt on.

"How can you just sit there with nothing on?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want me to put my boxers back on?" Ron asked moving so he could pick them off the floor.

"No I was just wondering. I'm just surprised that you're so big when you're just sitting there." Hermione said looking at Ron. He was impressive even soft.

"Keep saying things like that to me and I won't be soft for long." Ron said smirking at Hermione. Hermione just finished her lunch and let Ron finish his before they got back under the covers.

"Can I feel it now? I want to see how different it feels." Hermione said looking under the covers.

Ron nodded and felt Hermione moved her hand to his soft cock. He knew it wouldn't stay that way for long with her touching him like that.

"I can feel it getting harder." Hermione grinned and kissed Ron's chest.

"You do that to me baby. You can just be in the same room as me and I get so hard because I need you." Ron said moving his fingers down to her center.

"Can you feel how wet you make me Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron's fingers side into her.

"So wet . . . so mine . . . I love you." Ron said as Hermione started rubbing her hand up and down his swelling cock.

"I want you to take me hard." Hermione said looking into Ron's dark blue eyes.

Ron pushed Hermione down into the bed. He put her legs on his shoulders and thrust hard into her. Hermione cried out as Ron let out a growl.

"Fuck so tight." Ron groaned out as he slammed into Hermione over and over a gain.

"You're in so deep . . . so good . . . harder." Hermione yelled out as Ron picked up his pace a little. Hermione was moving in time with him.

Hermione felt Ron's move and rub her clit. She lost it causing Ron to spill in her. Ron let go with a grunt and Hermione moaned out his name.

Ron took his wand from the bedside table and cast a few cleaning charms and fell into Hermione arms. They both slept dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Next chapter the real fun begins. ; - )


	4. Meeting Her Parents

Notes: Here id the next chapter in my little story. I hope you all like it. This chapter is about when Hermione and Ron find the Grangers. Reviews are always welcome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up and took a shower the next morning. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. Ron was still sleeping. Hermione went over to the bed to wake him up.

"Ron, love, it's time to get up." Hermione said softly in his ear. Ron just reached up and pulled her into the bed. He put her arms around her and held her close to his body.

"Ron let me go. Wake up." Hermione said laughing. Ron just moved one of his hands under the towel. Hermione fell Ron's hands open the towel and fell his lips on her neck.

"Ron wake up." Hermione said as Ron's hand moved farther down and cupped her right breast.

"Fuck . . . Ron . . . wake . . . up." Hermione moaned as Ron's hand went straight down to her center. She felt her strong fingers move inside of her. She arched her back pushing his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Ron . . . oh God . . . Ron just there." Hermione moaned as Ron found and started playing with her nub. Hermione moved her hips in time with his hand. His lips started moving along her neck.

Ron flipped Hermione on to her back and before her brain could register her change in position Ron was inside her. He moved in strong thrusts. His lips never left the pulse point on her neck. Hermione brought her legs up and hooked her ankles around his back letting him deep inside her.

Hermione could feel her body start to let go. She was so close. She moved her hand down to touch herself as Ron moved as a slightly faster pace. Once her walls started contracting around him he lost it. With a moan and a grunt they both let go. Ron moved off Hermione and onto his back. Hermione just lay there. She looked over at Ron and saw his eyes were still closed. He never woke up; he did everything in his sleep.

Hermione cast 2 quick cleaning charms over both of them and threw the towel across the room. She snuggled next to Ron. She was going to enjoy this.

"Ron wake up." Hermione said pushing him off the bed. Ron landed with a thump on the floor and his eyes opened.

"What did you do that for woman?" Ron said moving so he was sitting on the bed. He was rubbing his right shoulder.

"Well when I tried to wake you up before you weren't cooperative so I had to get creative." Hermione grinned.

"What do you mean before?" Ron asked not liking the smile on Hermione face.

"Well I took my shower and came in here to wake you up. You grabbed me and then proceeded to make very passionate love to me. Really was wonderful." Hermione smiled at him.

"I . . . really . . . was dreaming about it . . . was it good?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him her best grin.

"It was amazing, Earth shaking, really some of your best work." Hermione smiled as she kissed Ron. "But no you need to go take a shower and I need to get dressed. We have an appointment with my parents later." Hermione said looking both happy and sad.

"It will be fine baby. They will understand. You did what you did out of love." Ron said hugging Hermione and kissing the top of her head. Hermione just got up and Ron went to the shower.

Once both were dressed and had something to eat they walked the 5 blocks to Hermione's parent's dental practice. Hermione was shaking a little and Ron took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Hermione had set up a private consultation for both of them. They would have a chance to reverses the spell then. Once Hermione and Ron were all checked in they sat in the waiting room.

"Went we go in and the door closes you hit my father with a stunning spell and I will hit my mother. I will reverse the spells and then I'm sure we will have some explaining to do." Hermione said to Ron. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm Dr. Monica Williams. If you would come with me it's right this way." She smiled at them. Hermione had to fight not to cry at the sight of her mother. She was at least 6 months pregnant.

"Thank you Dr." Ron said knowing Hermione was in some pain. They walked behind her all the way to the office she shared with her husband.

Once inside after the door was shut Ron stunned Hermione's father and Hermione did the same to her mother. She made sure she was sitting so not to hurt the baby. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, reversed the spells on her parent's minds.

"Just hold me for a moment." Hermione asked Ron. Ron pulled her to him and his arms went around her. He let her cry into his shirt and just held her knowing words would do nothing this time.

"Ok I'm ready." Hermione charmed the door so no one would hear them or could get in. She woke both her parents up and they looked at her.

"Hermione?" Her father asked looking at his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Hermione said before her father pulled her to him and he and his wife just hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't lose you." Hermione kept saying over and over.

"Hermione we understand. We know you love us. You were protecting us." Her mother said.

Hermione's looked at her mother. She looked then at the bump sticking out for her abdomen. She looked at her mother to see if she could touch it.

"Go ahead. It's your little sister after all." She said softly. Hermione put her hand on the bump and felt the baby kick. She had tears running down her face.

"Oh Mum. You always said you wanted more kids. I guess I'm not an only child now am I?" Hermione said still crying. Her mother and father had tears in their eyes now as well.

"And who is this young man that has been standing here so quietly?" Hermione's father asked looking over at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley sir, Hermione's boyfriend." Ron reached forward and shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"So you're the one that my little girl has been writing home about all these years. It's nice to put a face with the name. Thank you for looking out for my little girl." He said standing.

"Sir it has been nothing if not a challenge." Ron grinned. Hermione laughed and stood up. She helped her mother to her feet.

"Well with Hermione would you expect anything less?" Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter.

"No Ma'am I wouldn't." Ron smiled. Hermione walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist and she did the same to him.

"We were hoping you would want to go back to England with us. We are leaving in 3 weeks." Hermione said in a very shy voice. "Your dental practice there is still set up; Mark and Jake have been running it. But I think they will be glad to have you back. And the house is still there." Hermione said looking for a reaction.

"It will take us that long to sell everything here. But it's doable. I would like to have my baby at home." Mrs. Granger said smiling. Hermione had a grin on her face now.

"We will talk to the other three partners here and sell them our shares. And our house was a rental. It shouldn't be too bad. But we will finish up our clients for today. It wouldn't be fair not to." Mr. Granger said, his wife nodded in agreement.

"We were hoping to take you to dinner tonight. Kind of tell you about everything. It's been a long time since we really talked." Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"Say 6 then. You know were our house is?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well them we will see you tonight." Hermione said hugging her parents. She and Ron walked back to the beach house without talking. But both had smiles on their faces.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and Ron walked in after her. She was happy Ron could tell.

"Ron I'm so happy." Hermione said pulling Ron in for a hug. Ron put his arms around her and his chin was on top of her head.

"I know baby. I am too. You have you parents back and you're getting a little sister." Ron smiled.

"I have always wanted one. And Mum and Dad had talked about having kids for a long time. I'm glad they are happy. I'm glad they don't hate me." Hermione said holding Ron a little tighter.

"They could never hate you. You are their little girl." Ron smiled down looking at Hermione. "Although I still don't know why are put yourself down as Mrs. Weasley." Ron asked.

"Because I didn't want to use Granger and I want to be." Hermione said smiling. She pulled Ron tight to her body again.

"You want to be married to me?" Ron asked in a very hoarse voice.

"The moment we get back to England; if you agree of course." Hermione said looking up at Ron.

"Yes Hermione I will marry you." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione taking her breath away.

Ron walked over to his suitcase and pulled a very pretty Sapphire right out. It was simple and set on a gold band but Hermione saw it was the color of Ron's eyes and loved it. Ron put the ring on Hermione left ring finger and smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her.

"It's perfect, I love it." Hermione said looking at the ring. Hermione smiled up at Ron. "We have a few hours before we have to get ready, any ideas on how to spend it?" Hermione asked coyly.

"A few." Ron said in a gruff voice. He stripped Hermione and then himself. "Come here." He said to Hermione. Hermione walked over to where Ron was standing. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted her to do.

"Turn and face the wall and put you handed on the desk." Ron said in a voice Hermione wasn't use to but that turned her on very quickly. Hermione did as she was told. She felt Ron's strong arms around her middle and felt his hardness pressed into her back.

"I am going to fuck you so hard you will scream out my name." Ron said moving his hand between his thighs feeling the pool of moisture there.

"You're so wet baby. Is me saying these things making you wet?" Ron said moving himself so he was sliding between her folds but was not yet inside her. He was hitting her clit on every pass.

"Ron please I need you inside of me." Hermione begged. She felt Ron kiss her shoulder and then with one hard, quick thrust sheath himself fully inside of her.

"Oh God . . . baby you're still so tight." Ron grunted out as he started to move inside her. Hermione arched her back so he could go deeper.

"How are . . . you still . . . so tight?" Ron asked between thrusts. He was moving as hard and fast as ever and Hermione loved the feel of his arms around her as he did.

"Because . . . my other . . . boyfriend's cocks . . . aren't as big . . . as yours is." Hermione said as Ron thrust in and out of her. Ron just brought his hand down and roughly stroked her clit making Hermione gasp and moan.

"Bull shit . . . I'm the only one . . . that had been . . . inside you." Ron said thrusting harder and a little more erratically now. Hermione was just moving in tandem with his movements.

"Say it . . . tell me . . . who else has . . . fucked you . . . who else . . . has made . . . you come?" Ron said. His arms lifted Hermione and he withdrew. He sat her down on the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist then slammed into her again. Hermione had to moan at the change in angle. He was hitting new parts now and she felt like she was on fire.

"Tell me." Ron roared out as he moved inside of her.

"No one . . . has been inside me . . . or made me come . . . but you. Only you . . . get to . . . fuck me. Only you . . . get to . . . touch me." Hermione say almost out of breath. Ron was making it hard for her to breath.

Ron smiled and kissed her hard. She knew she would need to heal them both later. But right now she didn't care.

"Who else . . . have you been . . . inside of? Who . . . else . . . has made . . . you come?" Hermione panted out. Ron just kissed her neck and bit her softly.

"Say it." Hermione said much the same way Ron had told her to tell him. She wanted the words to be spoken.

"Only you . . . always been you. Touched myself . . . thinking of you . . . did you . . .do that? So close." Ron grunted out. Hermione was almost there herself. She wanted Ron to push her over the edge.

"Touched myself . . . thinking of you . . . your hands . . . and tongue . . . and cock . . . every night . . . for the last . . . two years. Wanted . . . you inside me . . . for two years . . . wanted only you . . .inside of me." Hermione panted out.

With one last thrust Hermione couldn't hold back and came hard. She called out Ron's name as she clamped down on his cock making him lose it as well. He spilled into Hermione with her name on his lips.

Ron lifted Hermione up and walked them both over to the bed clasping on it. They just lay there for a moment. Hermione reached for her wand and cast some cleaning charms. She set her alarm to wake them up an hour before they were to meet her parents and she and Ron feel asleep.

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm. She shut it off and looked over at Ron who was looking over at her.

"Hey beautiful." Ron said giving Hermione a soft kiss. Hermione moved a little closer.

"Hey yourself. Quite a good idea you had but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to walk." Hermione grinned at Ron who had the cutest expression on his face.

"Really? I mean yes well that's what you get for saying that other boyfriends comment." Ron tried to cover the squeak in his voice. Hermione could tell he was happy he could do something like that to her.

"Really, you were amazing. But we need to go take a shower and get dressed. We need to meet my parents in an hour." Hermione said getting up. She could feel the muscles in her lower body, they were not happy about standing.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Ron asked concerned about the look on Hermione face.

"I'm fine; nothing a hot bath won't fix. Just a little sore from the vigorous workout you gave me." Hermione smiled at Ron. "It's not like you broke me." Hermione smirked at Ron.

Ron jumped out of the bed. "I'll go start the bath you just lay down." Ron said going into the other room. Ron found some bubble bath and got the water nice and warm. Ron carried Hermione into the bathroom much to her dismay.

"Ron I can walk. My legs aren't broken." Hermione said as Ron carried her.

"Just let me do this ok." Ron said. He got into the water and Hermione got in laying her back on his chest.

"Oh God this feels wonderful." Hermione moaned as she let the heat of the water ease her sore body.

"See I can do a few things right." Ron smiled. Hermione and Ron washed each other making sure they hit a few parts more than once. Once they were clean they got out of the tub and went back into their bedroom to get dressed.

Hermione put on a black skirt then came just below her knees and a blue top that matched her ring and Ron's eyes. Ron put on a green polo shirt and black dress pants. Once they were ready they Apparited to the ally outside the Granger's home.

Hermione rang the doorbell. Her father opened it and smiled at her.

"Hello we were just finishing getting ready. Please come in." Hermione hugged him and he shook Ron's hand. They walked into the living room that looked very much like the one they had at home.

"Oh Hermione, Ron you're here wonderful." Mrs. Granger said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Mum." Hermione said giving her a hug. Mrs. Granger caught the light off Hermione's ring and took her hand.

"Hermione are you . . . getting married?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"I asked Ron when we got back this morning. We plan to do it when we get home." Hermione smiled at Ron and then looked back at her mother.

"Oh Hermione this is wonderful. Isn't this wonderful John?" Mrs. Granger said looking at her husband.

"I believe it is dear. Ron is a good man and has been a wonderful friend to our daughter for a very long time." Mr. Granger smiled.

"Thank you sir; that means a lot that you say that." Ron smiled at his soon to be father in law.

"None of this sir stuff. My name is John, Dad is fine too my boy, what ever you like." John smiled at Ron and then hugged his little girl.

"Yes Ron please call me Jane, or Mum. Really you're as good as our son now." She smiled. Her hand moved to her protruding belly.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes the baby is just kicking. Would you like to feel Ron?" Jane asked. Ron's eyes lit up. He was too young to remember his mum when she was pregnant with Ginny.

Ron held out his hand and Jane moved it onto her belly. Ron felt a strong kick and smiled even wider.

"She must like you Ron. She doesn't just kick for anyone; only really John, Hermione and you so far." Jane smiled at Ron. Hermione looked at Ron face. She couldn't wait to that be her and their child.

"Well why don't we head out. There is a great place about a block from here. We thought we would walk; it's such a lovely night out.

Everyone got their things and they walked the short distance to a little hole in the wall place. Ron and Hermione sat on one side of the table and John and Jane on the other.

"So what are you to planning to do for jobs?" John asked after they ordered drinks.

"I'm going to wizard law school." Hermione said proudly.

"I'm going to train to be a Healer." Ron smiled shyly.

"A doctor how wonderful, lot of hard work thought. How long is your program?" Jane smiled.

"3 years, the first is mostly school work, the 2nd is basic care, and the 3rd we work with a supervisor." Ron said taking a drink of the coke Hermione told him he would like.

"Ron really is wonderful at it. He beat me in the practical part of potions because it was mostly healing potions." Hermione smiled.

"And I plan to never let you forget that. Only thing in 7 years I beat you on." Ron grinned.

"Hermione does need to be reminded ever so often she is not perfect, reminds me of another overachiever I know." John smiled at his wife.

"Yes well dear you never did beat me on any test threw med school." Jane smile.

"We would like you options for a name for the baby. We can't find anything we like." John said changing the subject.

"We were hoping for something a little different." Jane explained.

"What about Portia? Coming from this family she is going to need a strong name. She was smart and very pretty in that play I believe. That was the only Shakespeare play I could stand, The Merchant of Venice." Ron offered. Hermione had given Ron a book of plays a few years ago.

"Portia Granger. I like it. I think you just named your sister in law Ron." John smiled at his future son in law.

Once the food came everyone ate more and talked less. They did talk a little of the wedding and Hermione and Ron both said they wanted red and gold for their colors. Hermione almost said green and sliver just to see what Ron's face would look like. But she knew that she was a Gryffindor threw and threw and wanted her true colors. Ron and Hermione went back to their house and the Granger's to theirs. They were talking to their partners tomorrow about selling. Hermione slipped into bed next to Ron and had never happier in her life. Things were just going well. She was in love and getting married, she had her parents back and getting a little sister too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes: Ok so what do you think? I thought that the things that they didn't do in their old life they might have done here, hence the baby. Next chapter is about their three weeks before going back to England.


	5. Baby, Baby

Notes: Ok so I know this is a short chapter. The next will be much longer. Please enjoy and review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Grangers started the process of selling their shares of the practice to their partners, ending the lease on your house, transferring their medical records back to England, and packing their house.

Hermione and Ron were meeting the Grangers for lunch at 2. Hermione woke up at 10 to the feeling of Ron's body pressed into hers Hermione rolled onto her other side and smiled at Ron.

"Morning." Hermione smiled.

"Morning." Ron said moving to give her a kiss. Hermione put her head on Ron's chest and closed her eyes again.

"Baby I think we should have a baby." Ron said softly. Hermione's eyes opened and she sat up forgetting she was topless.

"What did you just say?" Hermione said not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"I want to have a baby with you." Ron said looking at Hermione with a smile that told her he wasn't kidding.

Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked older than she had a few months ago. She felt like she's age 5 years in 1.

Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He smiled at her reflection. He moved his hand down and rested it on her flat belly. The gesture was so simple and so loving that plus the look in his eyes made her know what she was going to do.

"We have all the gold we need from the Ministry. I have some land Dad gave me we could put a house on. I'm madly and fully in love with you. We will be married before anyone knows." Ron turned Hermione so she was looking into his eyes. 

"Think of it Hermione. After you give birth when the baby's a little older you can still work. I want you to have everything still Hermione. Mum and Fleur would watch the baby and help out. So would Ginny and Harry and everyone else. I want this more than anything. I want to put my hand on your belly and fell the baby kick; our baby. I want to rub your feet and get you silly things at 4 in the morning. I want that." His hands were at her waist and his thumps were rubbing her belly. His head dipped down and he kissed her neck.

"I'm already pregnant. The charm I did didn't work. I'm two weeks along." Hermione said softly tears flowing down her face. "I was going to tell you, I swear. I did the spell yesterday. I thought 

you would be mad. You got so scared when you thought we had forgotten that I thought you wouldn't want it." Hermione said hoarsely.

Ron lifted her face so she was looking him in the eye. He wiped her tears away and gave her a soft kiss. He got on his knees and pressed he face into Hermione belly.

"Hello baby. You don't know this yet but I'm your Daddy. And right now your Mummy is talking crazy. She sometimes does that, I think it's just to keep everyone on their game. I love you baby. And when you come out here your whole family will love you too. I'm going to go now but I will talk to you later. I love you baby." Ron said into Hermione's belly. He kissed it softly before getting on his feet and looking at Hermione.

"Does that answer the question of do I want this?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione just nodded her head. Ron picked her up and carried her to the bed. He got in next to her.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Ron asked his hand going back over Hermione's belly.

"I don't really care. I mean most people say that but I really don't. But you're a Weasley so most likely it's a boy." Hermione said putting one hand on top of Ron's.

"I want a girl. One that's smart and funny and talented like you; and good at flying and chess and sports like me. And brave like both of us. I want her to have curly red hair and freckles. And brake rules just because. And who finds friends like I did; ones that will be with you no matter what. I want her to be like you; smart and brave and strong and mind blowing." Ron said looking up at Hermione. "But I would love her even if she had your ability to fly and my brains." Ron smiled.

"I would want her to find a man like her father then; smart and caring. I want her to find someone that has the ability to surprise her and make her feel like the most wonderful person in the world." Hermione said grinning.

Hermione head her head on Ron's pillow and Ron's head was by Hermione's waist. Ron's hand was on her belly just touching her.

"I have never been happier for a charm failing." Ron said softly. "Tell me why you were scared. Why you thought I wouldn't want this." Ron asked.

"Because when you thought we hadn't used anything your face got so white. And we said we wanted to wait. And I don't know. I didn't want you to think I panned this. We just got together just decided to get married. It's really fast." Hermione said a few tears in her eyes.

"Hermione I love you. I want our baby. I know it's fast but I want this. I want to be your husband; I want to be the father of your children. I want the 2.5 munchkins and the fluff ball you love so much; I want the house and the 3 am feedings and the letters home." Ron said softly kissed her softly.

Ron kissed Hermione's belly softly. 

"We could get married here. I could call a few favors in and get everyone here in three days." Ron said softly. "We could spend a week here after your parents leave." Ron looked up at Hermione with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione shook her head yes. Ron kissed her softly.

"I'll meet you at 2 at your parent's house. I'll do everything; all you need to do is get a dress." Ron smiled before he got up and took a shower.

Ron showered and got dressed well Hermione just lay in bed. She was happy. Now she just had to plan how to tell her father. 

When Hermione was 14 her and her father had a talk and Hermione told him she would wait until she got married. At the time and up until she and Ron got together she kept that promise. But Ron was too much for her. She couldn't not be with him once she was with him.

Hermione showered dressed and walked to her parent's house.

"Dad are you here?" Hermione called out once she unlocked the door.

"In the kitchen Hermione." Her father called.

Hermione walked in. John was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Mum here?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"No she had an appointment today. Anything I can help you with?" He asked knowing Hermione wanted to talk.

"I came here to talk to you. It's about Ron." Hermione said looking at her father. 

"Has he done something, hurt you?" John asked in his fatherly voice. 

"He hasn't hurt me, he never would do that. But he did something . . . no we did something. I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly. Hermione had a few tears running down her face and her father wiped them away.

"Oh baby why are you crying?" He asked softly. "This should be a happy time." He could see Hermione was worried.

"Because I told you I wouldn't till I got married. And I couldn't. I wanted to. I always planed it but I didn't care. I needed him." Hermione said outing her head on the table. "I'm sorry Daddy." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione look at me." John said in a gruff voice. Hermione looked up. "Hermione you are 18 years old, you have been threw a war, you have done so much in you life. Did Ron make you do this, force you too?" He asked.

"No. He wouldn't. I wanted too." Hermione said turning red.

"Then it's not my concern. I asked you to do that Hermione because I wanted you to know it was ok to wait. That you didn't have to just because a guy asked. You did it for the right reasons. End of story." Hermione hugged her father tightly. "I love you Hermione, so much. You have made you mother and I so proud."

Hermione dried her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Does Ron know?" He asked.

"Yes I told him this morning. We are getting married in 3 days. And stay here after you and Mum go home for your honeymoon." Hermione said turning a little red.

"It's beautiful here. He's the one isn't he?" John asked with a smile.

"Yeah Dad he is the one." Hermione said taking his hand.

Jane got back soon after that and Ron a few moments later.

"Mum Sit down Ron and I need to tell you something." Hermione smiled at her mother.

Jane sat down and smiled at Hermione and Ron. 

"Mum I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly.

Jane's eyes went wide and she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Oh my baby girl. Oh my baby's having a baby." She laughed and cried at the same time. Ron just smiled and shook John's hand.

Ron, Hermione, Joan and Jane went to lunch and did a bit of shopping for the wedding. Ron was able to get a Floo connection opened for the day of the wedding and got their marriage license, he found a minister as well. They were getting married on the beach at sunset and having a party after.

Hermione and Ron got back to the beach house and went to the bed room. Hermione smiled at Ron. 

"Take me. I'm yours." Hermione said sitting on the bed.

"It won't hurt the baby will it?" Ron asked.

"No it won't hurt the baby." Hermione liked Ron asked. They had been together 13 times before this but he didn't know it then.

Ron smiled. He stripped his shirt and pants off. Hermione could see the tent in his boxers. Hermione pulled Ron to her and smiled.

Hermione pulled Ron's boxers off and smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Hermione asked. Ron eyes were almost black with desire.

"Hermione please baby." Ron almost whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes before taking Ron into her mouth. Ron's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh . . . God . . . Mione." Ron moaned out. Hermione knew what she was doing. She licked and sucked at Ron pushing his closer and closer to what he wanted. But she wouldn't let him let go, not yet.

"God you fell . . . so damn good." Ron groaned. Hermione stopped, stood up and stripped quickly.

"Up against the wall." Hermione whispered in Hermione's year.

Ron smiled. He walked Hermione back to the wall. He lifted her p and without waiting a moment filled her up. Hermione let out a loud gasp.

"Ok . . . Mione?" Ron said struggling to not move.

"Move . . . hard." Hermione moaned. 

Ron didn't need much more than that. He pulled out thrusting back into Hermione.

"You fell . . . so good . . . I love that . . . you let me . . . do this to you." Ron grunted.

"You let me . . . play with . . . you too." Hermione moaned.

"Harder damn it." Hermione growled at him. 

Ron slammed into Hermione causing her to bite his neck slightly. Ron moved out and back in again with such great force that Hermione growled at him. 

"Fuck . . . you . . . feel . . . so . . . tight . . . and . . . good." Ron panted out moving on and out of Hermione. Hermione let out a deep moan and lost her battle to keep herself from giving in. Ron spilled into her with one more deep thrust. He carried both of them to the bed and collapsed. Hermione took her wand off the bedside table and cast cleaning charms over both of them. 

"God that was good." Hermione smiled. 

"It always is love." Ron said. He moved on his back and Hermione laid in his arms. She looked at the bite marks on his neck and smiled. She loved marking him, loved being marked by him. Never very hard but just enough to let the other know who they belong to. They wrapped themselves up in each other and slept for the rest of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Notes: Too much; not enough. I know I did the whole she got knocked up thing. But I am trying to do it in a different way. What do you think?


	6. Fall Out

Notes; Yes this chapter is short. Yes it's not my best work. But I needed to put Mrs. Weasley's reactions somewhere and I thought some female bonding would be nice. The wedding in next chapter. It will be much longer and much better. Should be up Friday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you have 5 minuets to get out of that bed, get dressed and meet me in the living room. Move!" Molly yelled.

Molly slammed the door to Ron and Hermione's bedroom. Ron looked confused and Hermione scared. Ron got out of bed put on some jeans and a tee-shirt and went to talk to his mother. Hermione got dressed much more slowly. She put on a shirt, making sure it was hers and not Ron's and a pair of jeans.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible, disrespectful things you have done in your life this takes the cake." Mrs. Weasley face was red. 

"First off you know your father and I love Hermione and think you too are perfect for each other. I'm so happy that you are getting married to her." Mrs. Weasley said in a much softer tone. 

"But to go and get her pregnant, to forget a charm you were taught at 14 is just disrespectful to Hermione to your father and to me." Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son.

"Mum please don't yell. Hermione and I are both of age. We are not kids anymore. We haven't been for a long time." Ron said not looking at his mother.

"Ron do you understand what it takes to have a child? How hard it is so young? How it can take a relationship that is strong and mess it up if you're not careful?" She asked looking at her son.

"Mum we have all the gold we will ever need. Hermione and I both will have good jobs after training." Ron said looking at his mother.

"Ron money has nothing to do with it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again. "Your father and I never had a lot of money. It takes hard work and love and time and sweat and blood and tears. It takes more commitment that you have shown even to Harry." Mrs. Weasley said in a softer tone again.

"I love her Mum. She is everything to me. She's who I want to be sitting next to in 50 years. I want what you and Dad have with her." Ron said with tears in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley had a few of her own.

"I know Ron. But this is a hard road. Your father and I almost didn't make it ourselves I don't want to see something like that to happen to you and Hermione. She's as much our daughter as Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said 

"You and Dad?" Ron asked shocked. As far as he knew they were two of the most committed people he knew.

"We almost walked away Ron. Bill was a few year old and then I had Charlie. We forgot how to be a couple. Forgot we were married not just two people living together. It was hard but we got back on track. That's why we go away one weekend a year just the two of us no matter what." Mrs. Weasley brushed the hair out of Ron's face.

"Was it worth it?" Ron asked in a chocked voice.

Mrs. Weasley got some tears in her eyes. "Yes Ron it was worth it. I love each of my babies and you all will always be my babies. Bill is very much like my father. Charlie is so like you Uncle Christopher. Percy is a lot like Arthur's father in more ways that Arthur would care to accept. Fred and George are Fabian and Gideon reborn. Ginny is much like me at that age. And you my son are you're father all over again." Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You walk like him, you talk like him, you smile like he does, you have the same eyes and think you should take the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are your father at your age." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron into a tight hug.

"I love you Mum." Ron whispered into her ear.

"I love you too my son." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she pulled back. "Now I will be making the food, you have the proper space here for the party; you have the wedding license. You just need to get dress robes and Hermione a dress and get rings. I will bring the party things with me." She stood up smiled at her son and before she cried again was gone in a flash of green.

Ron walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Hermione moved so she was sitting next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and her head went to her shoulder.

"You're Mum's right. You are the most like you father." Hermione said softly taking his hand in hers.

"She really loves you Hermione. They all do." Ron said rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"I love them too." Hermione said softly.

Ron and Hermione spent the next two days getting everything ready for the wedding. Ron was able to get the proper permits so they could get married on the beach. They would have dinner at the backhouse and party on the beach after and then Hermione and he would have the beach house another week for their honeymoon.

Hermione had decided to stay at her parent's house the day before the wedding with all her sister in laws, her mum and Molly. Molly and Jane went to bed early but the other's stayed up later.

"Alright I say a nice game of Truth or dare is in order." Angelia grinned at everyone.

They had transfigured the room so the floor was a big mattress and there were pillows all over the room. All the girls were in tank tops and shorts and just enjoying being together.

"Alright Hermione gets to start it because she's getting married tomorrow." Browning smiled, she and Charlie got married a few months ago.

"Alright Fleur truth or dare?" Hermione grinned.

"I have nothing to hide; truth." She smiled.

"Have you ever used your powers to make Bill jealous?" Hermione asked. All the girls have always wondered about Fleur's powers.

"Never with Bill no." Fleur smiled at the looks of almost pride from the other women in the room.

"Ginny truth or dare?" Fleur asked.

"Dare." Ginny grinned. 

"Go to the beach house and take Harry's boxers from him." She smiled at Ginny. 

"He doesn't were boxers. He sleeps in shorts or nothing. He'll have shorts on to night." Ginny grinned.

"Shorts are fine." Fleur smiled.

Ginny stood up and with a pop she was gone.

"That girl is nuts. All her brothers are there and she wants to take Harry's shorts?" Jane laughed.

"Please Ginny could take all of them." Katie smiled.

Ginny came back with a pop holding a pain of shirts with snitches all over them, a grin on her face. 

"Well now I owe Harry. I'll thank you later." Ginny sat down.

"Browning truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare." She smiled. 

"Let us see what you really look like." Ginny asked cocking her head. Browning was a Metamorphmagus. 

"As you wish." Browning stood up and closed her eyes. Her long black hair shorten to brown and became very curly. She grew to almost 6 foot 3 from about 5 foot 10. She breast grew a size bigger and her skin became a few shades darker. He face didn't really change.

"This would be me." Browning said sitting down.

"Knew you were a sister under it all." Angelia laughed.

"My mother is black and my father is white. I never really though about it but it just changes without me thinking of it. Charlie likes me whatever way I go." Browning said shrugging.

"Ok so this family has 1 ¼ Vella, one Metamorphmagus, anything else?" Jane laughed.

"Well Hermione's what do they call you, the smartest witch of the generation, Ginny's the 7th daughter of a 7th daughter, Katie's a Animagus, I'm a Legilimens and you're a Arithmancer. We don't like normal people in this family." Angelia smiled.

"Don't forget dear Angelia that we have 4 wonderfully talented Quidditch players as well." Katie grinned.

"5 I played in France." Fleur smiled shyly.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Browning asked.

"Very few things indeed." Fleur smiled.

"Alright Katie truth or dare?" Browning asked.

"Truth." Katie smiled.

"How many Weasley have to slept with?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Well let's see, George of course, Fred, Charlie twice but you knew that." Katie grinned.

"Thank you for teaching him that hip thing. I mean to send you a card but had other things on my mind." She smiled.

"Jane truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare." Jane said smiling.

"Go to the beach house and tell us what the boys are up too." Katie grinned.

Jane stood up and went with a small pop.

"How many strippers do you think are there?" Ginny laughed.

"Well let's see, Bill would get his cock cut off for that, Charlie has me so what's the point really, Percy would die of embarrassment, The twins would never see the light of the next day, even Ron's not that stupid, and well then there's Harry." Browning shook her head.

"And does that mean?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well he is the boy who lived. He could get into any witch he wanted. But somehow he only wants you." Browning laughed as a pillow hit her in the head.

"Got a few tricks of my own. Just because I can't change what I look like doesn't mean shit." Ginny smiled sweetly.

With a pop Jane was back. "Hermione do the guys not know you're pregnant?" Jane asked.

"Ron was going to tell him why?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Because all of Ron's brothers are sitting in the living room giving him the talk. I almost wet myself from it. There are going on and on about the first time. The looks on Ron's face and Harry's face were priceless." Jane laughed.

"Oh poor Harry." Ginny groaned.

"They won't hurt him. They are all still under the belief their little sister is pure as the driven snow." Katie laughed.

"They can believe anything they want as long as they don't kill my boyfriend. I need him around if we're getting married next year. I have him to well trained." Ginny smirked.

"The Boy Who Lived is whipped?" Browning gasped.

"About as whipped as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. I don't need a ring to control my man. I have something you 6 don't have. 6 older brothers who would kill him if I asked and a temper that makes Fleur's look like a small mood swing." Ginny laughed as did the rest of them.

"We all do what good guys though. And I like this, my sister and I are so far apart in age I never had this growing up." Fleur said with a small frown on her face. "I'm just glad you all don't hate me anymore."

"We didn't hate you Fleur. We hated the idea of someone take the guys we were in love with. Ron and Harry both let the little head do the thinking 2 years a go. Once Hermione and I knocked some sense into them and realized you weren't doing it just because you could we saw who you really are." Ginny said reaching over and giving Fleur a hug.

The rest of the night was spent talking of marriage and the other weddings. Hermione closed her eyes and went to sleep for the last time as Hermione Granger. Knowing tomorrow she would be someone's wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Notes; Update hopefully by Friday.


	7. The Wedding

Notes: Wedding time. I'm really getting these chapter out well this week. 4 stories at once. Damn I'm good. Enjoy please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione woke up in the bed in her parent's house. She had just spent her last night as a single woman. Hermione couldn't sleep well without Ron's arms wrapped tightly around her. Hermione got up and took a shower; she put on her dress with the help of Ginny. Mrs. Weasley did her hair and her mum did her makeup.

They both gave her hug and walked out so they could give her some time alone.

"Ready Hermione?" John asked his little girl. Hermione nodded and they walked out of the room and down the stairs. They walked out back out the house and out to the fence dividing the house and the beach.

Ginny was her maid of honor and Harry was the best man. Everyone else would be standing with their partner.

Hermione took a deep breath and took her father's arm. As she walked out onto the beach she had never been so scared. Then her eyes looked on Ron's. In a moment all her fears were gone. She didn't look at anything but Ron as she walked towards her.

"Merlin you look beautiful." Ron whispered to Hermione once her father had gone to sit down.

"You look amazing yourself." Hermione whispered back.

The minister talked about binding of hearts. He talked about how when two people with magic in them are truly meant for each other their magic binds too. He took both of their wands and bond them to each other so they were of one mind.

"And now it is time for the vows." Minister Write said.

Ron went first. "Hermione, you are my heart, my soul, my best friend. I would do anything just to see a smile on your face. I want to wake you with you in my arms everyday and go to bed with you in my arms every night." Hermione smiled at this part.

"I still stand by what I said 1st year, you are a nightmare. You're a nightmare for all the people who said you're not good enough because of you're blood, because you are too smart, because you're not what they think you should be, because you are better then they are. Hermione I have said the wrong thing to you a lot but I will try not to mess this up. Anytime you need me, call and I will be there, any time you need a shoulder to cry on, I will bend down, anytime you need someone to lift you up I will get my broom, anytime you need to laugh I will d my best o be funny, any time you need someone to hex, I will try not to scream to much when you do it." Everyone started laughing at Ron words.

"You and I are perfect together Hermione. We balance each other. We know it's alright if we fall because the other will always catch us. You are simply everything that is right in my life, I love you." Ron finished and he gave Hermione a smiled.

Hermione took another deep breath before she trusted herself to speck. "Ron you're the one reason I wake up in the morning, you're the one reason I find a way to smile, you're the one person that can change everything around me when it is going bad. You taught me there is more to life than just books and facts; you showed me how to feel and helped put a fire into me that we feed off each other with." Hermione took Ron's hand.

"Your eyes are the best shade of blue, your smile always makes me smile, your laugh is the best sound in the world, the look in your eyes when you talk to me, The way to know how much I hate getting up before 9 on Sunday, the way to look at me when I did something good, the way to make me feel better than I am; those are some of the reasons I love you. I love you today as I have from the start and I'll love you forever with all of my heart." Ron smirked at Hermione knowing she meant every word.

"You make my heart skip every other beat. You make my cheeks blush whenever you smile at me. You make me laugh just by saying the little things. You are my shelter, my hero, my best friend. You are the man that in 50 years I will be sitting next to with all our kids and grandkids at Christmas. You are my future. If I'm with you then I have everything I need. I love you so much." Hermione finished her vows and looked at Ron once more.

"If no one objects then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I pronounce you wed. You may join your wands together to bind you magic and kiss to bind your hearts" Hermione and Ron touched the end of their wands together and a soft green light surrounded them. 

Hermione and Ron took a step closer to each other. Ron wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss. The people around them clapped and cheered. Hermione and Ron pulled away from each other laughing. Ron rested his forehead on Hermione's.

"Love you baby." Ron whispered softly.

"Love you too love." Hermione smiled up at him.

Hand in hand they walked back to the beach house; the area the reception would be held and sat down. They only had a few moments alone before everyone joined them. Soon everyone was eating and laughing and talking.

It was time for one of the Weasley's wedding traditions. Everyone got to make a speech.

"Hermione you came one holiday and somehow could stand this family enough to come back. You might not have red hair and freckles but you are a Weasley. At the risk of getting my behind 

hexed by the other fine amazing women at this table, you just might be the smartest witch of your age. I love you and hope you can put up with my brother because there is no return policy. Just remember he might be thick sometimes but he loves you." Bill smiled.

"Ron you are my littlest brother. You make me very proud not only for what you did during the war but how you act and the way you treat Hermione. I knew the first time I saw you that you would either be married one day or kill each other. I'm glad you picked the one you did. All the luck in the world little brother and little sister." Bill smiled and hugged both Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione we have become friends over the last 5 years am I'm glad for that. You are very smart and funny as well. You have dealt with things most people couldn't with the grace of someone twice your age. You are proof that blood and age can not measure heart and ability. I wish everything in your dreams comes true." Fleur said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Ron you are a wonderful young man. I saw you too 4th year and knew that what people were saying wasn't true; Harry Potter didn't have a chance with Hermione if you wanted her. You are a good man Ronald Weasley and I think you will be a good husband and father as well." Fleur went and hugged Hermione and Ron.

"What can I say about you Hermione? You too did things people twice your age couldn't. You have changed who people saw Muggle Borns. You have done so much in your life. Then you survive a war, help kill the bad guy. Do you take time off, take a vacation, no, you start dating the only person that is as stubborn as you are Ron. Hermione honestly you as Bill said might not have red hair but you have been one of us for a long time." Charlie winked.

"Ron you are something alright. The only one in the family hat can beat in chess, and you're a better keeper than I ever was. You are brave and funny and turned into a good man. I remember once summer when I was home from school you asked me what kind of girl I thought you would marry. I told you one that could kick your arse to France and back with one arm behind her back. From what I have been told I was right. Enjoy guys marriage is wonderful." Charlie went and hugged his little brother and new sister.

Browning stood. "Hermione you're like the little sister I never had. You got guts and heart and a fire that most people don't. Don't let Ronnie boy here get away with too much. And always remember how you feel for him on this day." Browning smiled.

"Ron you are a good man. You have done and seen a lot that has been not as fun as it should be. But you got though it and now you got the better end of the deal. Now Ronnie boy, Hermione is always right, you are never, that's really all you have to know to be a married man." Browning smiled at Ron with cracked one of his grins. She hugged both Hermione and Ron.

Percy stood and had some tears in his eyes. "Hermione I haven't shown ½ as much loyalty to this family as you have. Thank you for being there to help at a time I wasn't. Thank you for giving 

my little brother someone to love. Thank you for showing me I was wrong. You are a good women Hermione." Percy and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Ron you are not the little boy you were when I left. You're a man now and a husband as well. I'm sorry for everything I have done but none more so that for making you grow up that much faster. I was never the easiest person to be around but I hope you accept that person died in the war. Love you little brother very much." Percy and Ron hugged and then he hugged Hermione.

Jane looked a little scared to be talking. "Hermione I don't know you as well as some of the people at this table. But I do know that you did something not many have the courage to do; you fell in love with everything you have. I hope you get every reward you could because of that."

"Ron if possible I know you even less. But you are one of those types of people that is getting rarer and rarer every day; you stood up for those you couldn't in a time no one was standing up at all. I hope you and Hermione have everything that life has to offer." She too hugged Ron and Hermione.

Fred and Angie stood up together.

"Hermione what can we say?" Angie started.

"You are a perfect so I dislike you on principal but you help us with some magic so I guess you're not all bad. And I have never seen some do shots as well as you." Fred grinned and Hermione went red.

"Welcome to the family Hermione you have been in it longer than any other sister in law but now you can't get out." Angie smiled.

"Now there's Ron." Angie started.

"He's hard headed, can be a prat, interfering." Fred said grinning.

"He's also caring, funny, great Quidditch player." Angie smiled.

"Ron we love you and hope you are as happy as we have been. You and Hermione can always come to us if you need us if you need us. But not in the middle of the night, never know what you will see then." Fred grinned as the table laughed and Angie hit him. They walked over and hugged both of them.

Katie and George stood up.

"Well George what can we say about Hermione?" Katie asked.

"Well she has to be crazy to put up with dear Ronnie but we all know she's not stupid so there must be more to the boy." George grinned.

"Hermione you are one of the people that saved my life when I got sick from that charmed necklace. As Angie said you were in this club before there was a club to be in. Have a wonderful life." Katie beamed.

"And Ron just don't do anything stupid. If you have to asked one of us before doing something. It will save you a lot of time on the couch." George smirked at his little brother. He and Katie gave Hermione and Ron each a hug.

"Hermione you were the first mother I had." Harry smiled threw his tears, as did Hermione. "You made sure I did my homework, kept me alive, kept me sane, for years you have been the best big sister a guy could have. I couldn't have done any of the things I did without you standing there giving me that look and telling me I should have some ideas before I go and get my head cut off. And you found someone who I know will love you and respect you and challenge you better than anyone else. I will always be here for you any time you need me. I love you Hermione." Harry and Hermione hugged, both crying hard. It took a few moments before they stopped hugging and crying.

"Ron you are my brother in ever sense of the word. You and Hermione should have told each other and long time again but you got it right in the end. I couldn't have made it without you either. You were always the one who told me I could do this even when I didn't want to. You never treated me as anything other than Harry. Without knowing you I might never had met Ginny. You are a very lucky man Ron. Just remember don't piss her off when her wand is in her hand." Harry gave Ron a hug and both boys had tears in their eyes.

Ginny stood up already crying. "Hermione you're my best friend. We have been threw a lot together, not as much as you have been threw with Ron and Harry but we have gone threw things they know nothing about. You are one of the best people I know. You have been like a sister to me and now you are a sister to me. No matter what I am here for you whenever you need me. He's a good guy under everything." Ginny and Hermione broke down at that point and just hugged each other tightly.

"Ron hurt her and I will kill you. I love you big brother." Ginny smiled and gave Ron and kiss on the cheek.

"I would like to say a few words. First I just want to thank everyone for coming. I would like to say a few words. First I just want to thank everyone for coming, and Ginny and Harry for standing up with us. When I was 11, I was sitting in a compartment with a boy that I just met and a bushy haired girl came in and asked if we had seen a toad. She told me I had some dirt of my nose and I fell in love right then and there. Hermione and I have been threw a lot over the last few years. We have saved each other more times that I can count. Over the last 7 years I fell in love with her for more reasons that I can list. I love her and that's the beginning of everything. She is what makes me want to be better. She makes me crazy and confused at the same time. She 

really is the other half of my soul. And I love her with everything that is in me." Everyone was smile and clapping when Ron sat down.

Hermione stood up. "When I was 11 years old I was a bit of a know it all but the older I got the more I realized I didn't know most of the important things in life. Ron taught me just as much as I taught him, he taught me how to have fun, how to be loyal, how to really care about people. During the battle at Hogwarts I kissed him. And then after the battle I ran away but as soon as I left I know that I was missing a part of my soul and I came back to him. Ron I don't know anyone who can make me as mad as you can, but I also don't know anyone who can make me love as much as you do. Ron showed me what love without question was. I will always love you Ron." Hermione said sitting down.

Ron and Hermione walked to the small dance floor for the first dance.

_Once upon a lifetime I looked in someone's eyes  
And felt the fire burning in my heart for the very first time  
She was scared and young and had never tasted love  
So I took her by the hand and a boy became a man  
Once upon a lifetime_

I am married to the most wonderful woman in the world and she's having my baby, could life get any better?" Ron asked.

"Don't forget we have the next week here." Hermione smiled.

_And once upon a lifetime you hold the queen of hearts  
But if you gamble on a diamond when the dealing starts  
You stand to lose it all as the cards begin to fall  
And the lesson learned is hard you're only dealt the queen of hearts  
Once upon a lifetime_

"Do you know you have dirt on your nose, just there?" Hermione laughed.

"Do you know that as my wife you can take it off for me now?" Ron said when Hermione wiped his nose. 

_So if you're taking chances know the chance you take  
A broken heart's a high price to pay  
__Foolish ways will make fools of the wise  
And the best things seldom come along twice_

"I'm glad we did this. I'm looking forward to being yours for the rest of my life." Ron said moving Hermione and he around the little dance for.

"That's the idea." Hermione grinned.

_Once upon a lifetime you know that you've been blessed  
When you hold your first born tenderly against your chest  
Through the innocence you see there you are the family  
And you feel a special bond that only comes along  
Once upon a lifetime_

"This was nice right? You're happy with this?" Ron asked.

_So if you're taking chances know the chance you take  
A broken heart's a high price to pay  
Foolish ways will make fools of the wise  
And the best things seldom come along twice_

"I'm happy that I'm married to you and that I'm having your child and that I have the prefect wedding," Hermione kissed Ron softly.

_And people only find a love like yours and mine  
Once upon a lifetime_

Once the dance was over other people started dancing; Ginny and Harry, Bill and Flur, Charlie and Browning, George and Katie, Fred and Angelia, Jane and John and Arthur and Molly were all dancing close together. On the last song of the night everyone made there way to the dance area for one last dance.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_

Ginny had her head on Harry's chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She couldn't wait till this was hers. After a moment her lips were on his, and they almost seemed to meld into one.

"I love you Harry Potter." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too Ginny Weasley, forever." Harry whispered back.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Molly and Arthur looked as if this might be their wedding. Even if you tried you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them, they were dancing so close. And they still had a look of love in their eyes.

"We did good Molly. We did very good." Arthur smiled. Molly just nodded her head.

"I love you Arthur." Molly said holding him close.

Jane and John were dancing as well. They were as close as they could be. 

"I can't believe our baby girl is married." Jane said into her husband's chest.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father again and then a grandfather a few months later. What more could a man want?" He asked kiss his wife.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_

Charlie and Browning were dancing close as well. He had first seen her on a riding on the back of a run a way dragon and had feel in love on the spot. Once he knew she could change he body he asked to see the real her. He feel deeper in love then. 

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Bill and Fleur kept whispering to each other and smiling. You could see there was something going on. Fleur was due in about 7 months but no one knew that yet

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

George and Katie looked as if they had just won the world cup; the smiles on their faces were so big. Katie kept looking up and George and smiling at him, and he looked down and did the same to her, kissing her every so often.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Fred and Angelia didn't have smiles on their faces. Instead there was a look of love, passions and want. Every few moments one would kiss the other. 

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

In the middle of everyone were Hermione and Ron. They might as well have been and the moon. They were so focused on each other a bomb could have hit and they wouldn't have noticed. 

"Thank you for picking me." Ron said kissing Hermione before she hand a change to responded.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Once everyone left Hermione and Ron grinned at each other and ran to the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Notes: Update in the next 3 days.


	8. The End

- - - 18 years later - - - 

Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley their daughter Rose Weasley and their son Hugo Weasley and Hermione's sister Portia sat at a table at the nicest Italian place in London.

Rose was Hermione in everyway but for her red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Hugo was Ron with Hermione's eyes. Rose was given Head Girl, something that because of the War Hermione never got.

"Baby girl I'm so proud of you." Ron said smiling at his little girl who was now 17.

"I did it for Mum. You never got to be Head Girl; I couldn't not be after what you gave up." Rose said a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Rose you because Head Girl because you were the best person for the job, but thank you." Hermione smiled. Hermione took Rose's hand.

"And you Caption in 5th year." Hermione smiled at the image of her husband at 15 with her eyes.

"Yeah Al almost killed me. Uncle Harry really thought he would get it." Hugo said blushing a little.

"You were the best Weasley for the job son." Ron smiled and nodded.

"Can I get Fire Whiskey?" Rose asked. She had just turned 17 a week before.

"Can I too Mum?" Portia asked imitation her niece. 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then nodded at her. 

"You know maybe I should have asked for a little sister all those years ago?" Hermione smiled at her sister.

"You're an adult now Rose and we expect you to act like one too." Ron said.

Just then Scorpius Malfoy walked up to the table and took the 5th chair.

"Sorry I'm late. Mother needed me to help her with her latest spell. We lost track of time but we got it after 4 hours." Scorpius smiled and took Rose's hand.

"We just got here no problem." Ron nodded at the younger boy. He might not like Draco or Pansy but their son was nothing like them, a Ravenclaw of all things. He and Rose had been together almost 2 years.

"What can I get you all to drink?" The server asked.

"Fire Whiskey, straight please." Ron said.

"Fire Whiskey on the rocks please." Hermione said.

"Vodka on the rocks please." Scorpius smiled.

"Fire Whiskey on the rocks please." Rose smiled with a little red on her cheeks.

"Pumpkin juice on the rocks please." Hugo joked.

Jack and Coke no ice and make it a double." Portia smiled.

"God Lord Portia." Ron laughed.

"Ron just because you can't hold more than 2 drinks doesn't mean the rest of the free world can't. I can drink you under the table any night of the week." Portia smiled at him.

"So Scorpius Head Boy this year?" Hugo smiled at his friend.

"Well father was happy, mother almost dyed. Got a new broom for it so Ravenclaw will be winning the match this year your keepers broom will be eating dust." Scorpius grinned at Rose.

"You wish babe." Rose said patting his knee.

Soon their drinks can. Rose smiled as wide as when she got Head Girl. Portia just chucked. 

"What's so funny?" Rose asked looking very much like Hermione with her eyebrow raised.

"You acting like you haven't drank before. Have you forgot 5th year do fast? You and Ginny, me and Lily; still don't know how that woman put that much fire whiskey away." Portia laughed as Rose's pale face.

"Ginny can out drink all the men in our family; put together. Gets it from our Mum." Ron laughed.

"You're not mad?" Rose asked.

"Rose even I wasn't a saint in school." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione Granger has a past?" Portia asked in mock shock.

"Let's just say Ginny can out drink all the men in the family; I can out drink Ginny." Hermione grinned.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Hugo gasp.

"Hugo just a word son, your mother is the 3rd most powerful witch in the world, not verbal, wand-less spells are nothing to her. Be careful." Ron smirked.

"May I ask you a question Mrs. Weasley?" Scorpius asked after a moment.

"It's Hermione and you may." Hermione smiled at the boy.

"How do you feel about marrying young?" Scorpius smiled at her.

"I'm not against the idea." Hermione smiling knowing ahead of time his plan.

"And you sir?" Scorpius asked Ron.

"I think that if the two people are in love it's alright." Ron smiled.

"And what do you think of it Rose?" Scorpius asked turning to face her.

"I love the idea." Rose said with a shaky voice.

"Well then Rose Hermione Granger-Weasley would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" Scorpius asked pulling out a sapphire and ruby ring.

"Yes!" Rose yelled and hugged Scorpius almost knocking him over. Rose showed her mother and aunt her ring and smiled to big it touched both her ears.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands under the table. They knew that after 25 years of friendship 18 years of marriage and 17 years of being parents they got at least one thing right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Notes: It know it's short but I didn't know how to end it so I had to know before I killed the story. I hope you all liked it and thank you for the support on this story. 


End file.
